Yunzabit Heights
Yunzabit Heights is a place at the "end of the Earth". The climate is very cloudy and it has strong winds. It is said to be very barren and cold. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 4: A Timely Appearance Cero stood at the top of a mountain, waiting for his allies, looking out across the land, watching the wind blow past each and every turn. Cero focused his attention on a beam, some sort of bright blue beam attack being fired off the the side of the world, "Tenshi... Hope things are going alright..." He spoke to himself. He noticed corpses starting to rise from the area outside of Yunzabit Heights, taking up their weapons and making their way to Tenshi's group. Cero turned his head, disgusted by what his brother had done to this world that he called home. "Dammit guys... Where are you..." He spoke softly, looking up to the sky, "We... Can face him...." He let out softly to himself. Bastion leans forward from a rock he seemed to be resting against "I don't know about the others but i've been here a few minutes, acclimatising to the uh shall we say scenic location." Bastion walks forward so he is stood next to Cero watching the corpses advance "Dont worry about Tenshi he strikes me as the kind that knows his limits. So you prepared for Nero? Are you prepared for what we may have to do when we encounter him?" There is the sound of grunting and splats from not too far away as several zombies are on the bottom of a large stone heading directly for Cero and Bastion. It lands past them crushing the zombies and a Saiyan in green armor and a mullet is seen on top of it with his back turned. He spins and props his head at an angle on his right fist having one leg up on the stone sideways and one leg dangling down. Saiyan Kevryn has returned. "Heso." Shin is running through Yunzabit slashing away at several zombies before jumping from hill to hill up an over. He looks back for a quick glance before looking ahead again. Ubu was with him a short time ago before she went out to help Tenshi upon sensing his power. He worries for her but he senses Bastion and Cero up ahead along with a power he hadn't felt in awhile. "Huh, so he's returned?" Shin leaps up and flies forward before stopping a Hill away and waves to the gang. "Yo!" "Hey there Shin, and Bastion... Kevryn, been a long time, I've been training, getting ready for a rematch" He smiles lightly, giving a slight grin, "But that is besides the point... Nero is invading... Tenshi, Erston, and Ubu have gone to fend off the fiends, meanwhile... I've located Nero, he's close by..." Cero paused for a while, letting the information sink in, "... We're not going to kill Nero..." He let that hang there, waiting to see how the group would react. "Not killing him? Well if that is what you want i wont disagree but obviously if a situation occurs in which we have no choice like if it was him or us i would have to say us" Bastion watches the zombies hit by the rock "whether the others agree is down to them, so whats the plan this time?" Kevryn simply stares at Cero with an unamused face. "Cero, you do realize that Tin Man is right? If it comes down to it, it's either him or us. I for one am not holding back when it comes to these assholes. He's a coward who used your family instead of fighting you up front. He's no Saiyan and a disgrace to our race. He deserves less than a noble death." he states flatly with a hint of anger in his voice. Kevryn slides off the rock and stands on the ground with them before seeing Shin. "Well, good to see you two haven't killed him yet out of sheer annoyance." Shin jumps over and lands next to everyone. "Guys, I assume you all know there's zombis running around everywhere. Ubu's off with the other two and I'll try not to kill Nero. So what's the plan, Cero?" Shin asks folding his arms. "Well... We have to... Kinda... Split his soul" He looked blankly at the group, "Yeah... I have a spell for that... But we have to get him to trigger Zenkai before it can be used... So we have to fight him..." He pauses for a moment, "And he isn't alone..." He looks down to the ground, "Though, I'm sure we can beat him as a team" "soul splitting? Sounds kind of strange but whatever works and im sure as a team we could subjugate. Besides we have access to a fire breathing dragon and a saiyan who can split a planet with his bare fists" Bastion throws his long coat to the wind where it pops back into a capsules and is drawn back into his belt "I wouldn't expect it to be easy but i'm sure we can do it" Kevryn simply sighs before tossing his boulder back at a nearby crowd of zombies. After a satisfyingly loud splat noise Kevryn folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You keep going on and on about this plan but do you even know where your brother is? Besides, I might just split him in half myself instead of his soul." he says looking out into the horizon. Shin burps causing flames to erupt from his mouth. "Oi, I don't necessarily breathe fire all the time." he says looking at Bastion before letting out a chuckle. "It's really good to have you back Kev, so this shouldn't be too hard." he says before watching the boulder go flying and crushing several zombies. "Ouch..." he says before looking back and resting an arm on his swords. "So, Cero, we got a plan, our destination?" he asks. Cero lets out a slight sigh and simply looks up. "I didn't find them, persay... They found me..." Above the group where four people, one was Saiyan, taller then anyone present, that was Nero, the rest were his guards. Cero lets out a slight laugh, "Yeah... " As Cero trails off, Nero descends, his warriors following him as they land in front of Cero's group. "My dear brother, ready to meet your end?" He lets out with a slight laugh, "How was that birthday present I sent you? Oh, and how is your city recovering, you did break down a few buildings..." "Really? Thats your choice of dialogue there" Bastion sighs spinning the orbs that form his tonfas brining them out flicking from under his shoulders "About that birthday surprise i think we need to pay you back in kind, cause i take point to stand against those who would manipulate and abuse my friends" Kevryn slams his left fist into the air slightly behind him causing a massive tremor that causes the earth to split rocks and shift the terrain behind them into a destroyed mass seen through cracks in the air before the cracks break like glass and the location behind them looks like an earthquake just came through. He charges up the energy in his left hand and then grabs his left forearm near the wrist with his right hand. "You pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, are you actually going to fight us or run away like a bitch again?" he asks angrily. Shin notices Nero and takes out his swords watching him descend. "Nero... you know that wasn't a nice birth--" Shin is cut off from the shaking caused by Kevryn as he sweatdrops seeing the destruction. "Well, somone's ready to go... A.. Anyways, we won't let you escape this time you fiend, we'll defeat you!" he shouts preparing to fight. Ubu, Tenshi, Erston, stay safe for just a little longer. Shin thinks to himself. Cero gets in his fighting stance, slamming his foot onto the ground, "We're ready for you!" He shouts as Nero's guards get ready. Nero Klein * Health: 1,198,524.21875/1,325,000 * Strength: 495 (618.75) * Speed: 395 (316) * Stamina: N/A * Blast Gauge: 1/7 * Equipment: ** Mark V Combat Armor - can only be worn by a Saiyan. Increases Strength and Physical Damage by 25% but Decreases Speed and Ki Damage by 20%. This armor cannot be worn if you have "Combat Clothes" in your Equipment during battle. ** Combat Gloves - Increases physical damage by 25% * Effects: Pure Saiyan Bonus, Pure Frost Demon Bonus * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Meteor Strike * Blast 2: Blaster Shell * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Demon Guard * Health: 350,000/350,000 * Strength: 125 * Speed: 125 * Stamina: N/A * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: N/A * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Amaterasu * Ultimate: Darkness Sword Namekian Guard * Health: 350,000/350,000 * Strength: 125 * Speed: 125 * Stamina: N/A * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: N/A * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Light Grenade * Ultimate: Hellzone Grenade Majin Guard * Health: 267,087.5/350,000 * Strength: 125 * Speed: 125 * Stamina: N/A * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: N/A * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Majin Kamehameha * Ultimate: Planet Burst Cero Klein * Health: 596,000/596,000 * Strength: 231 (288.75) * Speed: 198 (158.4) * Stamina: 500/500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: ** Kinetic Accelerator (Sword) (Owns Two) ** Combat Gloves ** Mark V Combat Armor - 1 per restock and character, can only be worn by a Saiyan. Increases Strength and Physical Damage by 25% but Decreases Speed and Ki Damage by 20%. This armor cannot be worn if you have "Combat Clothes" in your Equipment during battle. * Effects: Pure Saiyan Bonus * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Psycho Barrier * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Eclipse * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Signature: Ryusoken Haki (Ambition of the Dragon's Claw Fist) Shin * Health: 620,500/627,500 * Strength: 220 * Speed: 200 * Stamina: 740/800 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, 2 Swords, 2 Senzu Beans * Effects: 25% less Arcane Damage * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragons Burn * Blast 2: Ryu Hiken * Blast 2: Burning Spin * Ultimate: Shenron's Wrath Bastion * Health: 785,000/791,250 * Strength: 242 (302.5) * Speed: 254 (203.2) * Stamina: 340/400 * Blast gauge:1/5 * Equipment: 2x kendo style rapier (tonfas), cyborg combat chasis, combat gloves, 2x senzu beans * Effects: pure android bonus, internal scanner, self repair system * Blast one: solar flare * Blast one: pump up * Blast 2: silent charge * Blast 2: delta combination * signature: silent potentia * Ultimate: super electric strike Kevryn Turnis * Health: 516,570.3125/627,000 * Strength: 245 * Speed: 219 * Stamina: 440/500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Ki Gauntlets, Combat Gloves, Senzu Bean * Effects: +50% Physical Damage (Gloves and Bonus) * Blast 1: Repel * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Sledgehammer * Blast 2: Meteor Strike * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit FIGHT Namekain, Demon, Cero, Kevryn, Bastion, Majin, Nero, Shin # The Namekain Guard jumped forward to Kevryn, stretching his arm and wrapping it around Kevryn's leg before throwing him into the side of a cliff. "Qo' joH ngIl Hot SoH" (10 Punches, 3 hit: 3,750) # The Demon Guard appeared behind Shin, charging a crimson energy beam before letting it fire behind him, "Neopovažte se dotknout našeho Pána" (10 Ki Blasts, 4 hit: 7,000) # Cero laughs lightly, nervously, "Okay then, that doesn't mean that I can't strike your 'Lord'!" Cero jumps to Nero, pulling his fists back before launching them at him, sending a flurry of smashing strikes. (10 Duel Sword Strikes, 6 hit: 67,675.78125) # Kevryn leaps forward and unleashes the charged energy from his fist at the Namekian Guard. The punch shatters the air and seemingly turns the Namekian into shards before flinging him into Nero catapulting both into the mountainside. "I smacked one bitch with another bitch. Hadn't done that in awhile." (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, Target: Nero, The Namek just got in the way, 8 hit: 58,800) # Bastion looks confused "Uh i know its a battle but anyone know what the hell they are saying cause i don't quite understand" Bastion leaps down from his dislodged rock driving both tonfas into the majin gaurd "sorry you were in the way" while droping he grapples the gaurd smacking it in the stomach before finishing with a piledriver (10 dual tonfa strikes, 6 hit: 49,912.5) # The Majin Guard laughs innocently before spinning around with a leg in the air, stretching it to smack into Bastion 10 times. (5 hit: 6,250) # Nero laughed, vanishing and appearing in front of Kevryn, "You're quite persistent" He grabs Kevryn by the mouth and smashes him into a rock before throwing him to the side, into the cliff-face. "Don't interfere!" He shouts to Kevryn. (10 Punches, 8 hit: 96,679.6875) # Shin rushes forward taking out his blades and spinning cutting the Majin guard to pieces before watching it reform and smacking it away with "Flash" a quick dual swing of his blade in one direction sending the guard for a trip. (10 Dual Sword Slashes, 6 hit: 33,000) BATTLE BREAK, ROLE PLAY SECTION Cero spins around, kicking Nero in the head, sending him to the side slightly after seeing Kevryn thrown into a cliff. He performs a two fisted punch on Nero's chest, the force sending him back a bit more, Cero looked back to Kev, "You alright there?!" He shouts to Kevryn. Bastion is body swerving the majin guards strikes using his tonfas to parry the undulating attacks "I Would worry about yourself Cero if i know kev even half as much as i think i do it will take more than that to stop him" Bastion kicks the majin gaurdian towards Shin "Ok now i see why you had trouble with Ubu these things are rather resiliant even if they are only immitations of the true things" Kevryn roars out destroying most of the surrounding terrain near him before launching forward and punching Nero directly in the sternum with a weakened Planetcracker Punch. The glass slides seemingly increasing the damage done to Nero as the quakes around him force him into the ground as well as knocking back the other two guards. Kevryn then charges up some unstable Ki in his hand and launches it where he dropped Nero. "Go to Hell!" The explosion rocked the nearby combatants but not enough to deter any battles. Shin shakes a little before blocking the Majin's strikes. "She's fun to train against though for those reasons. Though I've had several teachers lately... all female surprisingly enough." he says before being slugged by the Majin and returning a strike he calls "Otto" after jumping into the air and slashing straight down with both of his blades cutting off its arms and sending it scrambling comically around during the shaking. Shin sweatdrops at the cartoony sight before laughing. "Oh man, I needed that." Nero stood still, his eyes fixed on Kevryn's fist as it remained connected to his face. He lets out a soft sigh then grabs Kevryn's arm, "There is a reason why I said, stay out" He throws him to the side before extending his arms, opening his palms, "Now I have to use this..." He places his palms together before pulling them apart, creating a black box. At this point Cero rushed at him, about to punch him in the face. Nero smiled softly, "Roppō Fūjin" A three-dimensional, horizontal and vertical cross-shaped green barrier forms around Cero and Nero, trapping them in a space together. Bastion watches this confused "well then uh that could be a issue" Bastion dodges a flailing limb "uh Kevryn think you can break into that little pocket space there? As my plan goes no further than hit it really hard and thats something i would consider you an expert practitioner of right now" Bastion kicks the Majin gaurd away watching it somehow re-attach its severed limbs. Kevryn groans at Nero's box. "The coward is sealing himself off, so why don't I give him a nice pacing away?" Kevryn charges up energy in his left fist and it brightens whiter and whiter alarming everyone to what he's about to do. "If you want to be a bitch and run then have fun, Nero!" Kevryn slams his fist against the Cliffside causing shattering marks to appear below everyone's feet. The mountain then begins to shatter to pieces seperating Kevryn, Shin, and Bastion with the Guards and leaving Nero and Cero inside of the floating box. When Kevryn lands he punches the Demon guard in the chest pushing through him and launching him into the crumbling mountain. BACK TO BATTLE, CERO VS NERO & SHIN, BASTION, AND KEVRYN VS GUARDS # The Namekian Guard rushed to Kevryn, slamming his fist into Kevryn's face. (10 Punches, 3 hit: 3,750) # The Demon Guard jumped forward, smashing his fist into Kevryn's gut, "I wont go down!" He shouted. (10 punches, 5 hit: 6,250)